僕らの関係
by myunggish
Summary: [Chanbaek]Chanyeol, seorang yatim piatu yang bekerja sebagai detektif, sangat berhasrat untuk membalaskan dendam kedua orangtuanya. Suatu hari, seorang Kepala Kepolisian mengidentifikasikan seorang pemimpin mafia sebagai pembunuh orang tuanya. Kacaunya, Chanyeol yang menyamar sebagai mafia kelas teri, harus berhadapan dengan Byun Baekhyun, anak semata wayang dari pemimpin mafia itu


Pemuda berperawakan tinggi kurus itu berjalan tergesa, dan tidak menghiraukan sapaan orang-orang yang dilewatinya. Dengan cepat ia membuka pintu besi yang menghantarnya kepada lelaki paruh baya yang begitu ia hormati.

"Kau sudah datang, Chanyeol-ahh." begitu kata lelaki paruh baya tersebut.

"Aku langsung kemari setelah mendengar kabar darimu, Inspektur." jawab pemuda yang dipanggil Park Chanyeol itu.

"Kemarin aku menangkap Lee Taeyoung, dia mengaku sebagai tangan kanan Byun Wonsik, yang sudah berapa tahun ini menjadi buronan polisi. Dan menurut keterangan Lee Taeyoung, kejadian delapan tahun lalu, yang melibatkan Kapten Park, ayahmu, adalah bikinan dari Wonsik." jelas sang Inspektur. "Aku sudah menugaskan Yifan dan Sehun untuk menyamar dan mendekati Wonsik."

Tangan Chanyeol mengepal. Ia begitu mengingat bagaimana ayahnya mati terbunuh delapan tahun lalu, menyisakan ibunya yang koma—yang akhirnya juga meninggal setahun kemudian. Betapa Chanyeol berjuang untuk lulus Universitas, dan bekerja pada Inspektur Jung yang dulu merupakan orang kepercayaan ayahnya.

"Aku ingin terjun ke lapangan juga." Chanyeol menatap Inspektur Jung dengan mata memerah menahan tangis. "Aku ingin tahu, seperti apa orang yang sudah membunuh ayah dan ibuku."

"Kau jangan gegabah, Chanyeol-ahh."

"Inspektur Jung, aku mohon."

Inspektur Jung tertegun saat melihat Chanyeol menekukkan lututnya dan bersujud kepadanya. Ia begitu menyayangi Chanyeol seperti anaknya sendiri, dan ia tak ingin Chanyeol membahayakan nyawanya sendiri. Bayang-bayang Park Yoochun, sahabat sekaligus atasannya terpampang jelas di matanya. Andai Yoochun masih hidup, mungkin ia sangat sangat bangga pada putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Baiklah." dengan berat hati Inspektur Jung mengangguk. "Silahkan berbuat sesukamu, Chanyeol-ahh." ia kemudian menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk berdiri, dan menepuk bahu pemuda itu. "Tapi kumohon, jangan bertindak gegabah. Kau harus menjaga nyawamu, kau mngerti?"

Airmata Chanyeol mengalir perlahan, dan ia mengangguk dengan mantab. "Terima kasih, Inspektur Jung. Terima kasih…."

.

.

.

Hampir semua siswa berbisik-bisik ketika pemuda pendek dengan seragam sekolah yang sedikit berantakan itu turun dari Mercedes Benznya. Pemuda pendek itu sendiri seperti tidak menghiraukannya, ia tetap melenggang santai sembari mengulum permen batangannya. Dagunya tertarik ke atas, seakaan menghina siapapun yang dilewatinya.

"Baekhyun-ahh!" begitu ia disapa oleh pemuda lain—yang lebih tinggi dan berkacamata tebal.

Baekhyun sendiri menoleh malas kearah pemuda berkacamata itu. Dan tanpa peduli, Baekhyun melanjutkan langkahnya, yang kemudian diikuti oleh si pemuda berkacamata dengan langkah tergesa.

"Kejam sekali kau meninggalkanku." kata pemuda berkacamata itu.

Baekhyun berdecih. "Sudah kubilang kau jangan mengikutiku, bodoh."

"Kau sudah menyelamatkanku kemarin, aku hanya ingin berterima kasih padamu. Kalau kau tak ada di sini, entah bagaimana nasibku."

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti, dan memilih untuk berbalik badan, menatap iris pemuda berkacamata itu.

"Lee Jinki, sudah kubilang kau tak perlu mengikuti seperti hachiko mengikuti tuannya seperti ini. Aku hanya kebetulan saja melihatmu ditindas oleh orang-orang tak beradab itu, dan tanganku gatal sekali untuk tidak menghajar mereka." setelahnya, ia berbalik lagi melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar.

Namun Lee Jinki tak menyerah, ia terus mengikuti Baekhyun dan terus bergumam bahwa ia ingin berterima kasih pada Baekhyun, ia juga menganggap Baekhyun sebagai teman pertama di Sekolah Menengah tersebut.

Byun Baekhyun sendiri, adalah siswa paling ditakuti, namun juga paling dibenci di Sekolah Menengah itu. Meski penampilannya sangat manis—dengan rambut hitam berponi, wajah kekanakan, bibir mungil, tetapi secara garis besar, Baekhyun bisa dikatakan sebagai preman berkedok siswa Sekolah Menengah. Sebenarnya, hidup Baekhyun sedari kecil memang sudah berkutat dengan dunia gelap. Ayahnya bernama Byun Wonsik, adalah kepala mafia yang terkenal licin seperti belut. Banyak sekali kriminalitas yang sudah dilakukan oleh Byun Wonsik, tapi, entah mengapa ia selalu bisa menghilangkan buktinya.

Sebagai anak semata wayang, Baekhyun-pun tumbuh menjadi anak manja. Mungkin di sekolah, ia adalah siswa dingin yang hanya lihai dalam adu pukul. Namun sebenarnya, ia adalah anak manis bila berhadapan dengan ayahnya. Baekhyun selalu bisa membuat ayahnya bertekuk lutut untuk memenuhi semua keinginannya. Seperti ketika tiga hari yang lalu, saat ayahnya membawa pulang dua preman kecil yang menurutnya gagah dan tampan, ia segera merengek untuk menjadikan salah satu pria itu sebagai bodyguard pribadinya—padahal Wonsik tahu betapa Baekhyun membenci pengawalan. Kris, begitu pria itu disebut. Dan sebagai halnya bodyguard lainnya, Kris-pun mengikuti Baekhyun dari belakang.

Baekhyun memberengut kesal kala Lee Jinki terus mengikutinya, dan Kris tak juga membantunya untuk menyingkirkan culun berkacamata itu. Tak tahan lagi, Baekhyun segera menghampiri Kris dan meluapkan kemarahannya.

"Kenapa kau tak membantuku?!" semprotnya.

Kris balas menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan kosong.

"Aku tak merasa murid laki-laki itu mengganggumu. Dia hanya mengajakmu berteman." Kris membela diri.

"Dia menggangguku!" rengek Baekhyun. "Kau liat sendiri, ia mengikutiku seperti anjing kehilangan tuannya." ia menarik-narik lengan kemeja Kris.

"Ia hanya mengajakmu berteman, tuan muda."

Baekhyun semakin merengut. Cih, bisa-bisanya Kris tidak bereaksi pada rengekannya, padahal ayahnya selalu memberikan semua yg ia mau saat rengekan itu keluar, begitu pikirnya.

"Apa dengan berteman dengannya membuatmu dapat membuka hatimu padaku?" ujar Baekhyun, akhirnya.

Bila kalian menebak bahwa Baekhyun jatuh cinta pada Kris, berarti kalian menebaknya dengan benar. Tiga hari yang lalu, saat ayahnya membawa pulang dua preman kecil yang baru saja bergabung dengan organisasi Byun, Baekhyun langsung saja menyukai Kris. Kris memang pemuda tampan, tingginya di atas rata-rata orang Asia pada umumnya, garis mukanya tegas, hidungnya mancung, rambutnyapun berwarna kecokelatan—dan Kris sendiri mengatakan bahwa nenek dari ibunya adalah seorang Kanada. Sedangkanya preman kecil lainnya adalah Shixun, pria yang mengaku berkebangsaan China, dan berasal dari kota Changsha—ibukota propinsi Hunan. Dibandingkan Kris, Shixun lebih ramah dan murah senyum—tapi itulah alasan mengapa Baekhyun tidak menyukainya.

"Tuan, kau adalah Tuan Muda Byun. Aku sama sekali tidak pantas untukmu."

"Lihat saja nanti, akan kuminta appa menaikkan pangkatmu. Dan kita lihat saja, kau pasti akan menjadi orang yang layak untukku!" setelahnya Baekhyun melangkah kesal—masih dengan Lee Jinki sebagai buntutnya.

Kris mendesah sebal sebelum akhirnya mengurut kening kanannya. Menghadapi Byun Baekhyun lebih melelahkan ketimbang meringkus preman kecil yang menindas pedagang kaki lima di Myeongdong, begitu pikirnya.

Ia terdiam agak lama, dan dikagetkan oleh dering ponselnya—yang segera diangkatnya tanpa melihat siapa yg menelponnya.

"Yobosaeyo. APA?!" Kris langsung berlari keluar, tanpa menghiraukan nasib Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap pria berambut cokelat yang tidak kalah tinggi darinya itu tatapan malas. Ia sedang berjalan di sekitaran Hongdae saat ia bertemu pria berambut cokelat itu berkeliaran di sekitar markas Byun—organisasi gelap milik ayah Baekhyun.

"Tunggu sampai Yifan tiba dan menghajarmu di sini." Sehun menyeruput bubble tea cokelatnya dengan santai.

Chanyeol—pria berambut cokelat itu tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Sejujurnya, ia ingin sekali mendobrak markas Byun, tetapi ia tidak sebodoh itu. Terlebih Yifan dan Sehun, kedua sahabatnya sedang menyamar menjadi bagian dari organisasi illegal itu. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk ia dan Sehun membisu, karena setelahnya kafe mungil itu dibuat heboh dengan dobrakan pintu, yang memunculkan sesosok Yifan dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" Yifan mencengkram kerah kemeja Chanyeol—pria itu sengaja memakan kemeja usangnya semasa kuliah—giginya bergemeretuk karena menahan marah pada sahabatnya yang seorang detektif itu.

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Aku mendapat ijin dari Inspektur Jung untuk menemani kalian."

Di lain pihak, Sehun melepas cup bubble teanya dan berdiri, lalu menepuk pundak kedua sahabatnya itu. Ia berdecak, dan sebenarnyapun ia tak mengerti dengan sikap Chanyeol yang gegabah. Ia yakin Chanyeol yang memaksakan dirinya untuk terlibat langsung.

"Chanyeol, kau mengerti sendiri-"

Belum juga Yifan selesai berucap, Chanyeol sudah memutusnya.

"Aku mengerti. Byun adalah pembunuh orang tuaku kan? Dan kalian mengira aku akan membunuhnya begitu saja? Atau kalian mengira aku akan bertindak sesuka hatiku untuk menghukum bajingan sepertinya?"

Yifan melepaskan cengkramannya dan beralih mengusap rambutnya kasar.

"Kami sudah membuat skenario seakurat mungkin, dan bila kau ikut masuk di dalamnya, skenario kami akan gagal berantakan." jelas Sehun.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan bermain sendiri. Aku akan mencari cara untuk masuk ke lingkup Byun."

"Kau gila?!" Sehun menaikkan nada suaranya.

Yifan menggebrak meja dan berteriak, "Diamlah! Aku sedang memikirkan skenario baru!"

Seketika saja Sehun mengunci bibirnya, lalu dengan tenang kembali duduk menikmati bubble teanya. Chanyeol memang langsung terdiam, tetapi ia hanya berdiri tanpa gerakan apapun, matanya menatap nanar kearah sneakers bututnya. Ia begitu berhasrat untuk meringkus Byun Wonsik dengan tangannya sendiri.

Yifan bergeming, ia dengan cepat menarik tangan Chanyeol.

"Kau ikut denganku menemui Byun Baekhyun. Dan aku tak tahu bagaimananya, yang pasti buatlah dirimu sendiri seperti bandit kelas teri. Rebutlah tas Baekhyun, aku akan berpura-pura mengejarmu. Dan kau harus merelakan tubuhku untuk kupukuli, kau mengerti Chanyeol-ahh?"

Chanyeol tertegun, "Baekhyun?"

"Dia adalah anak tunggal Byun Wonsik. Bila prediksiku benar, Baekhyun akan membawamu ke hadapan ayahnya saat itu juga. Kau harus memikirkan cara untuk menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri, dan membuat Byun Wonsik menyukaimu."

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan pasti, dan betapa hatinya berdegup kencang saat ini.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menghentakan sepatunya dengan kesal. Sudah hampir setengah jam ia menunggu Kris—yang tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja dan memasang mode mailbox pada selulernya, ditambah dengan kehadiran Lee Jinki di sampingnya. Baekhyun semakin kesal saja. Dengan kasar ia memencet layar ponselnya, dan mencoba menghubungi Kris, lagi.

Belum selesai Baekhyun bergumam kesal, mendadak saja sesosok lelaki tinggi berkemeja kotak-kotak kusut berwarna merah biru, dan bertopi hitam yang menutupi sebagian besar mukanya merebut ponsel limited edition milik Baekhyun. Sontak Baekhyun berteriak, dan mengejar lelaki kurang ajar itu. Sayangnya dengan kaki sependek itu, ia tidak mungkin menyamai langkah lelaki itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang tatkala menemukan Kris yang juga berlari mengejar lelaki itu. Dan senyumnya melebar ketika melihat Kris berhasil menangkap tangan lelaki itu, bahkan menghajar mukanya. Awalnya lelaki itu tak membalas hajaran Kris, namun Baekhyun segera maju setelah lelaki itu berhasil meninju Kris—menciptakan luka kecil pada sudut kanan bibir Kris.

"Beraninya kau merampas ponselku, bajingan tengik!" Baekhyun menendang lelaki tepat di perutnya. Kebetulan saja lelaki itu sedang berada di atas tubuh Yifan, yang membuat tubuhnya limbung karena ia tak menyangka Baekhyun akan menghajarnya juga.

Lelaki itu menyeringai, Baekhyun juga pandai bela diri, begitu katanya dalam hati.

"Dan beraninya kau memukul wajah tampan Kris!" Baekhyun menghadiahkan sebuah tendangan lagi yang tepat bersarang di tulang kering lelaki itu. Merasa di atas angin, Baekhyun mulai memakai tangannya untuk menyerang. Dan sayangnya, kepalan Baekhyun berhasil ditangkis, bahkan ditangkap oleh tangan besar itu. Lelaki itu menyeringai lagi, kali ini ia menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan mengejek. Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja merasa menciut. Mata itu, bukan saja mengejeknya, tetapi seakan membunuhnya perlahan. Baekhyun tak pernah merasakan ketakutan seperti ini dalam hidupnya.

Kuatir lelaki bertindak gegabah, Kris segera bangun dan dengan secepat kilat ia menangkap lelaki itu, bahkan mengikat tangan lelaki itu dengan borgol yang tanpa sadar ia bawa setiap hari. Di lain sisi, Baekhyun masih tidak dapat melepaskan pandangan dari mata lelaki itu, walaupun dengan perasaan takut yang amat sangat.

"Tuan muda, lelaki ini sudah tertangkap." kata Kris memecah pikiran kosong Baekhyun.

Baekhyun segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Bawa ia ke kantor appa sekarang juga."

Kris hanya mengangguk dan menuruti kata majikannya itu.

.

.

.

Perjalanan kali ini membuat Baekhyun banyak terdiam. Pasalnya, lelaki yang merampas ponselnya—yang mengaku bernama Park Chanyeol itu kini terduduk diam di sampingnya. Sedangkan Kris menempati seat depan, tepat di samping Pak Kim, sopir Baekhyun sedari kecil. Baekhyun bahkan merasa aneh sendiri. Jantungnya tak dapat berhenti berdetak dengan kencang, dan pikirannya pun tak dapat berhenti mengingat tatapan mengejek penuh kebencian milik Chanyeol yang ditujukan padanya tadi.

"Kita sudah tiba, Tuan Muda." suara Kris menghamburkan lamunan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menatap dingin ke depan seakan tidak bergeming, bahkan ketika Baekhyun berkali-kali memandangnya dengan tatapan ketakutan bercampur rasa penasaran. Ia baru saja bereaksi saat Kris membuka pintu, dan membuat Baekhyun dengan cepat melesat menemui ayahnya. Chanyeol-pun keluar dari sedan tersebut.

Kris membisikkan peringatan sebelum Chanyeol melangkah terlalu jauh. "Ingat, buat Byun Wonsik menyukaimu."

Kedua pria itu beradu mata, diiringi kepala Chanyeol yang mengangguk tegas.

"Lelaki brengsek itu merampas ponselku, appa!" rengek Baekhyun saat Chanyeol diseret oleh Kris ke ruangan serba hitam itu.

Di dalam ruangan hitam itu sendiri, seperti terjadi pertemuan khusus. Karena terlihat belasan lelaki berpakaian serba hitam—beberapa diantaranya bahkan bertato, dan seorang lelaki tambun yang berlutut dengan ketakutan—punggung lelaki tambun itu bergetar hebat, dengan kepala yang menunduk dalam. Chanyeol kemudian teringat mendiang ayahnya, mungkin saja ayahnya pernah mengalami hal yang sama dengan lelaki tambun tersebut.

"Hanya sebuah ponsel, kan. Appa bisa membelikanmu yang baru nanti." Byun Wonsik sendiri seakan tak mengira putranya akan datang saat ia akan mengeksekusi korbannya.

"Tapi aku menyayangi ponselku!" elak Baekhyun dengan suara nyaring.

"Baiklah baiklah. Jadi kau ingin appa melakukan apa, hmm?"

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak saat ayahnya itu tengah membelai rambutnya. Tetapi tak lama kemudian ia menggeleng dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Dia pandai beladiri, appa. Kalaupun aku menyuruhnya adu jotos dengan bawahanmu, aku tak yakin dia bisa kalah. Ugh, tapi aku sebal sekali dengannya! Aku jadi ingin menjadikannya budakku!"

Mendengar kata beladiri, Wonsik segera menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan penasaran. Ia baru saja kehilangan puluhan anggotanya—entah karena apa tiba-tiba saja puluhan anggotanya menghilang ditelan bumi, termasuk Kim Taeyoung, orang yang paling dipercayanya. Wonsik-pun menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Kau bisa beladiri?"

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Beladiriku tak sebagus itu. Aku tak pernah belajar hapkido ataupun taekwondo."

Kening Wonsik berkerut. Biasanya bila Baekhyun memuji ilmu beladiri seseorang, itu artinya orang tersebut benar-benar lihai.

"Tetapi aku bisa memakai pistol dengan baik."

Wonsik menyeringai. Ia bahkan tidak menghiraukan tatapan Chanyeol yang penuh kebencian padanya. Pikirannya sudah melesat ke segala arah. Ia bagaikan mendapat permata dalam seminggu ini. Baru saja tiga hari yang lalu ia mendapatkan Kris dan Shixun yang lihai dalam beladiri, sekarang ia malah mendapat lelaki yang mengaku pandai memakai pistol. Dengan tak sabar ia mengambil sebilah pistol dari mejanya. Ia bahkan tidak peduli pada Baekhyun yang biasanya benci dengan suara tembakan. Dengan isyarat, ia menyuruh Kris untuk melepaskan borgol Chanyeol, dan ia mengarahkan pistol itu ke tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri dengan ragu mengambil pistol tersebut, berharap semua firasatnya salah.

Sayangnya, semua firasat Chanyeol benar adanya.

"'Coba tembak si tambun itu, tepat di dadanya." bisik Wonsik tepat di telinga Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bergedik. Ia tak ingin menjadi pembunuh. Tapi melihat penampilan pria tambun yang penuh tato itu, iya yakin jika pria itu adalah salah satu mafia tak beradab yang tergabung di klan Byun. Dengan siraman rohani dalam hatinya, Chanyeol mengarahkan pistol itu, tepat di dada si pria tambun bertato. Dan dengan sekali tarik, pelatuk itu menghempaskan timah panasnya, diikuti dengan teriakan Baekhyun, juga hujan darah yang mengenai pipinya.

Park Chanyeol, akhirnya resmi menjadi pembunuh dingin klan Byun.

.

.

.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Chanyeol menjadi salah satu orang kepercayaan Wonsik. Keahliannya menggunakan pistol, cukup untuk menjadikannya sebagai kesayangan Wonsik. Dan karena itu pula, Wonsik lebih memercayakan Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol.

"Kenapa harus kau yang sekarang menjagaku?!" Baekhyun mengomel sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Ini adalah hari ketujuh dimana Chanyeol menjadi pengawal pribadinya. Sulit diakui, tapi sebanarnya Baekhyun lebih menyukai Chanyeol ketimbang Kris—pujaan hatinya. Chanyeol lebih perhatian, dan lebih bisa ia jadikan teman curhat. Hanya saja, Baekhyun masih sering menggodanya karena bagaimanapun, Baekhyun masih menyukai Kris.

"Terima saja takdirmu padaku. Kris lebih cocok menjadi anggota Byun dibandingkan aku. Otak Kris lebih cerdas daripada aku yang dungu ini." jawab Chanyeol, asal. Kalau boleh jujur, mendekati Byun Baekhyun adalah salah satu strategi Chanyeol untuk mengorek kehidupan Byun Wonsik.

Baekhyun berdecak. "Rupanya kau sadar diri dengan otak udangmu itu."

Sedan itu melesat pelan melewati deretan pertokoan dan kafe di area Hongdae. Baekhyun jadi teringat, ia belum mengisi perutnya siang ini. Ia harusnya bisa melewatkan makan siangnya di rumah, namun ayahnya dengan seenaknya saja menyuruh Chanyeol datang ke markas Byun.

"Aku lapar." gumam Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menoleh ke jok belakang dan mendapati Baekhyun yang memegangi perutnya. Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol tersenyum, teringat Baekhyun yang belum mendapat makan siangnya. Yang ia tahu, Baekhyun adalah satu penderita gastric, dan Wonsik telah mewanti-wantinya perihal itu.

"Pak Kim, berhenti di sini saja." kata Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Setelah mobil itu berhenti, ia lalu turun dari mobil dan membuka pintu belakang tempat Baekhyun duduk. Baekhyun sendiri mengulum senyumnya, dan keluar dengan memasang muka angkuhnya.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Kau selalu berlaku seperti tuan muda sok dingin. Padahal rengekanmu lebih nyaring dari suara bayi."

Baekhyun berusaha tidak menghiraukan perkataan Chanyeol, dan dengan santai ia mengamati berbagai restoran yang ada di sana. Uh, mendadak ia jadi ingin jjigae. Udara musim panas seakan sudah tertiup jauh dari Seoul, dan ia butuh sesuatu yang hangat. Ia kemudian melesat menuju restoran privat yang nampaknya sudah ia kenal sebelumnya.

Chanyeol hampir saja tertinggal dengan langkah kaki Baekhyun. Bukan karena kemampuan berjalan Chanyeol jelek, tapi karena ia sendiri terlalu asik melihat earmuff yang banyak dijajakan oleh pedagang kaki lima. Masih sebulan lagi menuju akhir musim gugur, tapi bukan itu tujuan Chanyeol melihat-lihat berbagai earmuff tersebut. Baekhyun sangat benci suara tembakan, dan Chanyeol tahu pasti, Wonsik memanggilnya untuk mengeksekusi orang lagi. Ia hanya tak ingin mendengarkan teriakan Baekhyun yang nyaring dan memekakkan telinga itu.

Dengan langkah tergesa Chanyeol memasuki restoran yang dipilih Baekhyun. Earmuff berwarna kuning berhasil dibelinya, dan saat ini ia sembunyikan di balik jaketnya. Di dalam restoran itu, Baekhyun menunggunya dengan tatapan sebal. Baekhyun tak mungkin meninggalkan Chanyeol untuk masuk ke ruangan makannya sendiri kan?

"Kenapa kau lamban sekali, Chanyeolla." ujar Baekhyun dengan nada dingin.

Belum juga Chanyeol berhasil menjawab, seorang pelayan wanita sudah mempersilahkan mereka untuk menuju ke ruang makan privat yang telah dipesan Baekhyun. Tentu saja Baekhyun dan Chanyeol segera mengikuti pelayan wanita itu, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Saat tiba di ruangan privat itupun, Chanyeol lebih banyak diam—ia terlalu mengerti Baekhyun yang hemat bicara di depan umum dan membiarkan Baekhyun memesan makanan untuk mereka berdua.

Suara Baekhyun baru saja terdengar saat di pelayan wanita keluar dari ruangan privat itu.

"Cih, kupikir kau akan menghilang seperti Kris tempo hari."

"Aku tak mungkin melupakan tugasku untuk menjaga tuan muda Byun yang cerewet ini."

"Kau menyebutku cerewet?!"

"Akui saja kau cerewet, tuan muda dengan dua kepribadian."

Baekhyun memasang muka masam yang tentu saja ditertawai Chanyeol.

Hanya perlu waktu lima belas menit untuk pelayan wanita kembali dengan membawa sepanci besar kimchi jjigae dengan kerang hijau, cumi-cumi dan udang kupas beserta dua mangkuk kecil nasi putih. Pelayan wanita itupun segera meninggalkan ruangan Baekhyun setelah selesai menghantarkan pesanannya.

Baekhyun segera mengambil cumi yang menjadi favoritenya. Lain halnya Chanyeol, yang mengambil secangkang kerang hijau, memisahkan badan molusca itu dan cangkangnya, lalu meletakkan kerang tanpa cangkang itu di piring lauk Baekhyun. Ia melakukan itu pada tiga cangkang berikutnya sebelum memulai makan siangnya.

Tertegun, Baekhyun terkadang merasa Chanyeol terlalu baik untuknya—mengingat tidak ada seorang pun yang memahami perbedaan dirinya selain ayahnya sendiri. Namun masa bodoh dengan Chanyeol. Toh ia dibayar untuk melayaninya kan? Jadi, segera saja Baekhyun menghapus prasangka-prasangkanya perihal Chanyeol dan kembali memakan jjigaenya dengan tenang.

.

.

.

Sedan itu kembali terhenti di depan markas klan Byun, memaksa Chanyeol untuk keluar dari jok depan dengan hembusan nafas berat. Di jok belakang, Baekhyun-pun segera keluar tanpa menunggu Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol segera menghampirinya.

"Kau bisa tinggal di mobil. Aku tahu kau begitu membenci suara tembakan."

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku ingin ikut. Aku harus memberanikan diriku sendiri. Bukankah cepat atau lambat, aku akan mewarisi klan Byun milik appa?"

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. Bahkan Wonsik sudah memberikan pengertian pada Baekhyun yang belum lulus SMA tentang organisasi terlarang ini. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan pemikiran Byun Wonsik. Ia kemudian menggangguk, pura-pura mengerti keadaan Baekhyun.

"Jja. Ayo kita masuk sebelum appa marah." Baekhyun berjalan masuk mendahului Chanyeol.

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti tepat di depan pintu ruangan appanya. Chanyeol, pria itu tidak langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Tangannya merambat naik, mengelus benda berbulu yang dipasangkan oleh pengawalnya itu.

"Untuk Byun Baekhyun, yang selalu benci dengan suara tembakan."

.

.

.

TBC! xDDD

Anggeplah aku labil karna ada tiga fanfic yg belom kelar -_-v

Ini aslinya oneshoot, tapi aku ngerasa bakal aneh kalo ga dipotong ~

Nulisnya juga pas kemaren malem insomnia xD

Besok aku bakal ngepost Junmyeon Comes to Eat ~

Tunggu aku ya /3\\\


End file.
